worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Psychotherapy
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Psychotherapy course. Psychotherapy * Add free, open Psychotherapy subjects below. Subjects WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Now Re-evaluation Counseling, Virtually Organize an avatar-mediated-communication re-evaluation counseling group, or one-to-one, in a virtual world, like Second Life, here through World University and School. Anger Weil MD, Andrew. 2010. Managing Stress. drweil.com Anxiety Weil MD, Andrew. 2010. Generalized Anxiety Disorder. drweil.com Depression Weil MD, Andrew. 2010. Natural Depression Treatment. drweil.com Diet 5-9 servings of fruit, grains, vegetables and beans per day Exercise Exercise (http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Yoga ?) Loneliness Re-evaluation counseling in Second Life. (Someone will need to orchestrate this, - e.g. see the Re-evaluation Counseling web site below, as one approach. It's easy to start now). Psychiatry Seeing a psychiatrist can be a very sensible thing to do. Relaxation Response Benson MD, Herbert. 1972. The Relaxation Response. relaxationresponse.org/steps/ Self Healing Piver, Susan. 2010. The Self-Healing Benefits of Meditation. drweil.com Sleep 8-11 hours of sleep per night while in psychotherapy? Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select References Benson MD, Herbert. 1972. Steps to Elicit the Relaxation Response. relaxationresponse.org/steps/ Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Zimbardo, Phil. 2009. Stanford Open Office Hours: Philip Zimbardo, Part 1. (Heroic Imagination/Insight - also here: http://www.facebook.com/video/video.php?v=614090435683). Palo Alto, CA: Stanford University. Zimbardo, Phil. 2009. Stanford Open Office Hours: Philip Zimbardo, Part 2 (Evil & Time). ((Evil & Time - also here: http://www.facebook.com/video/video.php?v=615467086863). Palo Alto, CA: Stanford University. Zimbardo, Phil. 2009. Stanford Open Office Hours: P. Zimbardo, Part 3 (Shyness/Heroism). (Shyness/Heroism - also here: http://facebook.com/video/video.php?v=616065342953). Palo Alto, CA: Stanford University. Select Websites Jackins, Harvey. 2010. Re-evaluation Counseling. Seattle, WA: The Re-evaluation Counseling Communities. Psychoanalysis - Techniques and Practice. 2010. Psychoanalysis - Techniques and Practice. Romanian Association for Psychoanalysis Promotion (AROPA). Select Wikis Psychotherapy. 2010. Psychology wiki. psychology.wikia.com WUaS Navigation Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Free Degrees / Credit In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Item Number Labels RSS Feed Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ Facebook - Google Buzz - Twitter - World University & School Groups: World University & School Share This: TV-Live Broadcasting Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia